Transformers: Doom's Day
by SuperCow64
Summary: Fendit and Jacob are on the run from the Decepticons, they've been on the road (and the lamb) for many days. And now they've arrived at a New Jersey rest stop, but is this humble rest stop all that meets the eye? Note: I have this story published on Archive of Our own as well. :3


**Author's note: Hello, readers! Sorry, I haven't been posting my stories lately I just haven't had that much inspiration. But! On my way to my cousin's graduation, (Congratulations! :D) I got the idea for this story, I wrote most of it in the car and at the hotel. And then I typed it up on the way home in the car. (I don't recommend using a laptop with three people in the back seat, it gets pretty crowded). And now I proudly present to you, Robots In Disguise. Enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else in the world except for my Ocs and the androids.**

I drove down the highway, the sun setting behind me. I glanced at the fuel gauge, the gauge was pointed dangerously low below the 'E'. "You have terrible gas mileage," I muttered patting the steering wheel. _Then again you're an 83' Fox,_ I thought as I merged into the next lane.

I looked for a rest area sing, _Exit 18 13 miles read a green sing._ I ignored it kept looking _, Gas exit 17 1 mile._ I sighed in relief and merged into to the last lane to the left as the rest area came into view.

I got onto the merging lane and pulled into the parking lot. To my dismay, there was a long line of cars waiting for gas. I sighed and searched for a parking space, I need to go to the bathroom anyway.

I rolled down row 'C' looking for a free spot, most of the spaces were taken by police cars. _Strange..._ I thought, I turned into the next row and found a space right near the front of the lot. I pulled in and shut off my car, then I exited the driver's side door locking it behind me, thankful for the short walk I walked towards the building. Once inside I started my short journey to the men's room. I passed mini fast food restaurants selling their unhealthy foods and vendors selling various oddities such as sunglasses and cell phone cases. I walked into the restroom and looked for an open stall, luckily there was a stall only a few doors down.

After I did my business I washed my hands and walked out of the men's room, past the vendors and mini fast food restaurants and outside. The heat hit me like a wet towel as I walked to row 'B' where I parked my car, it was gone. A sinking feeling filled the pit of my stomach as I looked for my car in the other rows to make sure I wasn't mistaken. The police cars were gone too, my car was still nowhere in site.

The sound of roaring engines and squealing tires filled the air, then an explosion behind the rest area shook the very earth. People screamed and started running all over the place, my blue car raced around the corner being chased by four police cars. I knew those cops were trouble!

I drew my gun and fired at the cop cars as the raced by. More people screamed as something else exploded behind the rest area. I hurried in between cars as fast as my old knees would let me. One of the cop cars transformed into a Decepticon and began chasing my car (which was an Autobot named Fendit). Fendit speed as fast as she could, dodging people and cars that the Decepticon was throwing at her.

"Ya old hag, get over here so I can show you how a real transformer fights!" The Decepticon yelled chasing after her, Fendit raced behind a semi truck and transformed into her robot form and began stealthily sneaking around the trucks as she charged her blaster. The Decepticon leaped through the air and landed on the truck that Fendit had been hiding behind a few seconds ago, "What the!? Where are you ya piece of trash!?" I had enough of this jerk, I took aim with my handgun but before I could fire I realized that the other police cars were coming my way. I fired at the first two causing them to swerve out of my way but the other one was braver and was headed straight for me.

I had no choice but to jump on the hood of that car and hold on for dear life. The car swerved around trying to throw me off but it was no use, I hung onto the hood as if it was my last hope. (Which it probably was). The Decepticon, in a desperate attempt to throw me off, started toward a parked car, I panicked knowing if I was thrown off. I would die. I looked for escape options, we were passing a pickup truck but there was nothing soft for me to land on. Then we were passing under a small tree,

I grabbed onto one of the branches and held on, the cop car sped under me. It crashed into a large lamp post which fell on it, immobilizing it. I dropped down onto the pavement surprised that my knees hadn't given out upon my landing. "Hold it, Grandpa!" Two voices shouted I turned. Two androids dressed as cops pointed guns at me. "Alright, alright," I said putting my hands up. (Still holding my gun mind you). The androids saw this as a sing of surrender and lowered their guns. (Androids are pretty dumb). "Okay good! Now hold still while I blow you up," One of them said. The Android produced a grenade and began to pull the pin.

I quickly aimed and fired at the android's head. It exploded as the bullet went straight through his head. Lucky for me his friend was slow to react, giving me ample time to take cover before the grenade went off. The explosion ripped through the top of the car of which I had taken cover behind.

I peeked over and took in the carnage, the androids' limbs and computer chips laid charred and half melted across the parking lot. More androids ran out of the rest area, I exchanged fire with them until my gun ran out of ammo. I threw my gun at one of the androids which only annoyed it. I picked up one of the dead androids guns which surprisingly was unharmed by the explosion and fired at the remaining androids, out of the corner of my eye I saw the disrespectful Decepticon still looking for Fendit.

I hid behind a parked car and reloaded the gun, it was almost like a Tommy gun except it was a very dark shade of green with strange markings on the sides. I peeked over the car, Fendit was aiming her blaster at the back of the Decepticon's head. She fired, the green ball of energy flew towards the Decepticon.

He turned and looked to see where the source of the sound had come from, he got a full face of energy as the ball hit him in the face, beheading him. His head flew backward and into a swamp. Fendit transformed into car form and raced in my direction, dodging people who surprisingly hadn't called the police but instead were recording the action with their phones.

Fendit screeched to a halt in front of me,

I hopped in and

Fendit peeled out of the parking lot before I could even put my seatbelt on. I looked behind us, the last two police cars gave chase peeling out after us. We raced down the highway with the Decepticons in hot pursuit. I turned around in my seat and rolled down the window, they were gaining on us. I pointed my gun at the first car and fired.

The car swerved, trying to dodge the gunfire. Two of its tires went out and it careened off the road and crashed into a tree. The other was quickly gaining, I fired at its tires as well but the bullets had little to no effect. I was losing options and quick, I looked for something to bend to my advantage. There was nothing at all, we were doomed. Then Fendit surprised me, she slowed down and slipped streamed with the truck in front of us. "Fendit!? What are y-"

Before I could finish I realized her intentions, we were behind a truck loaded with propane tanks. I grinned as a pointed my gun at one of the straps, the cop car was racing towards us, ready to rear-end us. Fendit moved out of the way as I blasted out two of the supporting straps holding the propane tanks. The propane tank rolled off the back of the truck, right in the path of the Decepticon.

It tried to stop but it was too late, the propane tank exploded upon impact, dispatching the Decepticon. Fendit and I went down the highway, driving at a civilized speed until we ran out of gas. We coasted onto the shoulder and glided to a stop. I sighed and dug around in my pocket for my cell phone. _I wonder what they'll say about the bullet holes?_ I thought as I dialed Triple 'A'.

They said that they would be there in about half hour. I yawned after hanging up, It had been a long drive, plus the battle at the rest area. Fendit and I hadn't exerted ourselves that much in a long time. We both weren't as young as we used to be. I was sixty-seven and Fendit was thirty-three. Thirty-three doesn't sound very old, but for a car, it is very old. I yawned again, maybe... maybe I'll just take a nap. I reclined the seat back and closed my eyes, and slept.

 **The End**


End file.
